Confession
by Shiny Trixie Lulamoon
Summary: Blairs day has finally come! what will happen between her and Jaden?


Takes place during season 4 somewhere, in a anime, tag force hybrid universe

With graduation just around the corner, time was running out. Jaden would be graduating soon, and with how distant he's been, who knows what he'll end up doing after this. Her feeling can't say bottled up anymore. With Jaden more attractive than ever now, now was the time.

"Its time to confess my love to Jaden!"

Now Blair just had to work out the detail of "how"

"hmm..."

There were two parts that needed solving. Where would the confession take place, and how it would go. She had nothing worked out beyond this new found goal, and couldn't come up with much, so it looked to be a challenge. Since she was impatient and didn't want to wait around and think about it too much, the next best thing was to seek help.

"But who would be of best help to me?"

Syrus could help her understand Jaden but she didn't need that and he couldn't help in any other way. Chazz was hopeless as he couldn't even get Alexis and she wouldn't really care about love...

"Wait,.. Atticus!"

Anyone who's been around duel academy knows how good Atticus is with Women.

"Maybe he can give me some tips on confessing my love!"

With a newfound determination, she sets out to the obelisk blue dorm to find Atticus. Once there she asks around for him but no one knows where he is. Confused, she decides to next try the academy as he could be somewhere in there. Upon reaching the main gate she sees a crowd of women lost and looking for someone. As she approaches she starts to hear what they're saying.

"I know! He must be at the beach!"

"ATTICUS!"

And with that all the girls run past her and presumably toward the beach. Blair turns around and looks at them run off and sigh before turning back forward and see Atticus come out of hiding. A smile enveloping her face as she runs up to the dejected looking Atticus.

"You too?*sigh* Seems I just can't get a break from the ladies."

She giggles before saying, " Sorry, its just I need some help, and you seem like the best person for the job."

" Well, I guess its fine since its you. So Blair, what is it that you need help with?

"Well I,..." A blush envelops her face and her smile grows even wider as she looks at the ground. "I... need some help... confessing my love"

For some reason it was a lot more embarrassing saying it out loud to someone than to yourself. And at this Atticus' eyes lit up.

"Hm? Well you've come to the right place. But first, tell me. Who's the lucky boy?"

"...Jaden."

"hmm I see. Well if that's the case then I have just the thing in mind. Have you heard of the legend involving the lighthouse here?"

"No. What is it?"

"Well, legend says that if you confess your love by the lighthouse all alone with that special other person, They'll accept your feelings. But we can't stop there. Along with this..."

* * *

After receiving some advice from Atticus, Blair returned to the girls blue dorm to start preparing. She needed a confession speech after all. She also needed to send Jaden a message through her PDA to meet her by the lighthouse tomorrow. After everything was set she sat in her room to relax.

The next day came and everything was going smoothly. Jaden responded to her saying ok and at the appointed time she went on over to the lighthouse. She decided to take her time and be a little late as Jaden was usually late as well but to her surprise when she arrived, Jaden was already there.

"What took you so long? You called me remember?"

"Yea I remember. Thanks for coming."

No one was there but the two of them. Looks like everything was working out.

"Anything for a friend. So, what do you need?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you something"

"Ok. What is it?"

Suddenly, Blairs face flushes red at the though of whats about to happen. She stares at the ground as the full realization of whats going on hit her.

"? Are you alright Blair? Your face is all red."

Once again embarrasment took hold. Saying she loves Jaden to some random person is bad enough but to Jaden himself? Looking to her left arm she sees her duel disk and remembers the previous day. Right! She had prepared for this situation! Taking a deep breath, she stops blushing and looks at Jaden.

"Jaden! Duel me! I'll say everything that needs to be said through this duel."

The previous day Blair had asked Jaden to bring his duel disk just in case. Jaden was confused by the request but accepted anyway.

"... I don't know whats going on, but ok! Get your game on Blair!"

Jaden takes out his duel disk from his bag he was carrying and puts it on. Both ready their disks and insert their decks into their disks.

Both: Lets Duel!

LP: 4000 each

hands: 5 each.

Jaden: I'll start things off. I draw! I activate polymerization. With this I fuse avain and burstinatrix to create, elemental hero flame wingman!(2100 atk) I set one card face down and end my turn.

Deck: 34, hand: 2

And just like that, all her nervousness was gone. Looks like Atticus was right. A duel would help out. Confessing still gave her butterflies but maybe dueling some more would alleviate those feeling some more.

Jaden: Blair, get your head in the game! Its your move.

Blair: Oh right! Its my turn. I draw. I activate Charge of the light brigade! I send the top three card of my deck to the graveyard to add one level 4 or lower lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand. (card sent to the graveyard, 3 wulf, lightsworn beast.) the card I'm adding is Jain, lightsworn paladin. Now I activate the effects of the 3 wulfs from my graveyard! When they're sent from the deck to the graveyard, I can special summon them!(2100 atk each) Next I normal summon Jain, lightsworn paladin.(1800 atk) Then I activate the field spell Realm of light! Battle!

Field,

Jaden-one face down card and flame wingman (2100 atk)

Blair-3 wulf, lightsworn beast(2100 atk) and one Jain, lightsworn paladin(1800 atk)

Jaden: Awesome! 4 monsters off of 1 card?! Blair, you've seriously improved!

Blair: Thanks Jaden! I had to, considering how strong you were getting. Now then, wulf #1, attack flame wingman!

Jaden: I activate the trap hero barrier! This card lets me negate one attack from my opponents monster when there's an elemental hero on my field.

Blair: Well I still have more attacks! Wulf #2, attack flame wingman! (both are destroyed) Now, wulf and Jain, attack Jaden directly!

Jaden: 4000-2100-1800=100lp Blair: 4000lp

Jaden: Whoa, I'm already at critical! You don't mess around.

Blair: Well, I learned from you Jaden! Remember our first duel?

Jaden: Yea, you were a lot different then.

Blair: I also didn't take dueling seriously. I was using a maiden in love deck just because I was in love. But now I know that if I want to get better at dueling, I need to take it more seriously. That's the best way to get better and as you always say, have fun!

Jaden: Wow, I had that kind of effect on you back then?

Blair: Of course. You mean a lot to me Jaden. I...

The butterflies came back as Blair got close to confessing. Looks like its still not enough. Some more dueling was needed.

Jaden: I'm glad I've helped you out so much Blair! But just know I won't lose this duel!

She snapped back into reality at this.

Blair: We'll see about that. I place two cards face down and end my turn. Now at the end phase, Jain has me send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard.(cards sent, aurkus, lightsworn druid, luminia, lightsworn summoner) And thanks to that, my field spell now activates. It gains a counter everytime a card is sent from the deck to the graveyard by a lightsworn monster effect. And all of my lightsworn monsters gain 100 attack for each counter on it. Now my turn really ends.

Deck: 28 hand: 2

Jaden: Alright then, its my move! I draw. I summon card trooper(400 atk) in attack mode! I activate his effect. By sending the top three card of my deck to the graveyard, I can increase his attack By 500 for each card sent. (cards sent, necro gardna, elemental hero neos, elemental hero sparkman) Next I activate Oversoul! This revives the recently sent elemental hero neos from my graveyard. Battle!

Field

Jaden: card trooper(1900 atk) neos (2500 atk)

Blair: 2 wulfs(2200 atk) 1 Jain(1900 atk) two set cards, realm of light

Jaden: Card trooper, attack Jain, lightsworn paladin.

Blair: But they'll both be destroyed! (both are destroyed)

Jaden: I activate card troopers effect. When he's destroyed while on the field, I can draw one card. Now, Neos, attack one of the wulfs on her field!

Blair: I activate a trap, lightsworn barrier! By sending the top two card of my deck to the graveyard, I can negate an attack on a lightsworn. (cards sent, mystical space typhoon, solar recharge) And since this cards continuous, I can keep doing it for future attacks.

Jaden: I activate Righteous justice. This allow me to destroy spell and trap cards you control equal to the number of elemental heros on my field. With this, I destroy lightsworn barrier. Next, I place one card face down and end my turn.

Deck: 29 hand: 0

Blair: Its my move! I draw. I tribute one of my wulfs to summon Gragonith, lightsworn dragon.(atk, 2000) He gains 300 attack points for each lightsworn with a different name in my graveyard, so he gets a 1,200 atk point boost. Not to mention the 100 points he gets thanks to realm of light. Battle.

Field

Jaden: neos(2500 atk) one facedown

Blair: wulf(2200 atk) Gragonith(3300 atk) one facedown

Blair: Gragonith! Attack neos!

.

Jaden; I activate my trap! Mirror force, which will destroy both of your monsters. (both monsters are destroyed)

Blair: I activate my trap! glorious illusion! This allows my to revive Gragonith, lightsworn dragon. Now, attack Jaden again!

Jaden: I banish necro gardna from my graveyard to negate your attack!

Blair: I place one card face down and end my turn. Now, due to the effects of Gragonith and Glorious illusion, I have to send 3 and 2 cards respectively to my graveyard, totaling 5.(cards sent, lyla, lightsworn sorceress, ehren, lightsworn monk, celestia, lightsworn angel, lightsworn saber, light spiral) Realm of light activates due to Gragonith and gains another counter, giving my lightsworns 100 additional attack points. Since I sent 3 new lightsworns to the graveyard, Gragonith gains 900 more attack, and I activate lightsworn sabre from my grave. Since it was sent there from the deck by a card effect I can equip it to a lightsworn monster on my field, giving it a 700 attack point boost.(total attack, 5000) Now my turn really ends.

Deck: 20 Hand: 1

Jaden: 5000 atk points?!

Blair: Jaden, this monster represents how strong my feeling are towards you...! (What did I just say!?)

She furiously blushes and covers her face, shaking her head while looking downward.

Jaden: Wow! You have that much respect towards me? I'm honored!

Blairs blush goes away and she snaps back up. She breathes a sigh of relief as Jaden misinterpreted it.

Blair: (It seems like this duel is making me more comfortable with expressing my feeling. Even though that was the silliest thing I've ever said, the duel made me not nervous at all about saying it. I'm not sure if the things Atticus told me to say will work now. They sound dumb in retrospect. Maybe I should just be more direct with my feeling once I'm truly comfortable. And winning looks like the best route to do so)

Jaden: This just makes me want to win even more, to show you I'm worthy of your respect!

Blair: You still think you can win?

Jaden: Of course! Its my move! I draw. I summon neo-spacian grand mole!(atk 900) Battle!

Blair: oh no!

Field

Jaden: neos(2500 atk), neo-spacian grand mole(900 atk)

Blair: Gragonith(5000 atk), one facedown

Jaden: I attack Gragonith with grand mole! And due to its effect, both monsters return to our hand before damage calculation. Now, elemental hero neos, attack her directly!

Blair: 4000-2500= 1500lp

Jaden: I end my turn

Deck: 28 hand: 1

Blair: Its my move, I draw! I activate solar recharge. I discard a lightsworn from my hand to the grave to draw two cards, then send two cards from my deck to the grave. I discard Gragonith. (2 cards are drawn and garoth, lightsworn warrior and beckoning light are discarded from the deck) I activate monster reincarnation. I discard a card from a hand to bring back a monster from my grave to my hand.(card discarded, rinyan, lightsworn rogue) I add Jain, lightsworn paladin to my hand. Now I summon him to the field in defense mode (1200 def) Next I place one card facedown and end my turn. Now Jains effect activates and I send two cards from the top of my deck to the grave.(vanquishing light and Judgement dragon are discarded from the deck.) this gives realm of light another counter, increasing my monsters attack by another 100 points.

Deck: 13 Hand: 0

Jaden: Its my turn! I draw! I summon neo-spacian grand mole.(900 atk) battle!

Field

Jaden: neos(2500 atk), grand mole(900 atk)

Blair: Jain(1200 def), two facedowns

Jaden: Grand mole, attack Jain!

Blair, I activate my trap! Mirror force! (all of Jadens monsters are destroyed)

Jaden: ...I place one card facedown and end my turn.

Deck: 27 hand:0

Jaden smiles before saying,

Jaden: Wow! This is a really fun duel! Your really good Blair! Maybe even the Second best here!

Blair give a smug smile before responding.

Blair: Thanks. But i'll prove to you that i'm the #1 at the academy, by beating you here!

This is it! Any and all nervousness she had before is gone, and just as she is going to win! And its just as atticus said. Beating Jaden in a duel would win his favor, and afterward, his heart!

Blair: Its my turn! I draw!... Jaden, looks like the duel is over.

Jaden: Is that so? Its not over until the last card it played.

Blair: Very well, then lets end this!

Blair could confess right now, she's brimming with that much confidence!

Blair: I activate my trap card! Beckoning light! I discard my entire hand to add as many light attribute monsters from my graveyard to my hand as cards discarded. I discarded one card, so I add one monster from my graveyard to my hand. Now, I special summon Judgement dragon!(3000 atk) I can special summon him when I have 4 or more lightsworn monsters with different names in my graveyard. This! Is my ultimate Lightsworn!

Jaden: Awesome! I'm finally facing your ace!

Blair: I activate Judgement dragons special ability! By paying 1000 life points I can destroy every card on the field except for Judgement dragon.

1500-1000=500lp

Jaden: I activate my facedown!(all cards except for judgement dragon get destroyed)

Blair: Looks like your trap didn't work. I had a feeling you'd set one, which is why I used Judgement dragons special ability rather than attack with both him and Jain. But now, your wide open! You have nothing left to protect you! Without a hand nor field, you can't win! Battle!

Field

Jaden: nothing, 100lp

Blair: Judgement dragon(3000atk)

Blair: Judgement Dragon! Attack Jaden directly and end this duel! Light stream of destruction!

100-0=100lp

Blair: What?! Why didn't it do any damage?

Jaden: Before you used Judgement Dragons special ability, I used the spell card flute of summoning kuriboh, special summoning winged kuriboh. So when you destroyed all of my cards, he was included, and thus activated his effect to nullify all future damage I would take to zero.

Blair: !...I end my turn. Judgement dragon has me send the top four cards of my deck to the graveyard during the end of my turns. (cards sent, lightsworn sabre, jenis, lightsworn mender, shire, lightsworn spirit, ryko, lightsworn hunter)

Deck: 8 hand: 0

Blair: But there's no way you can win. Its true I can't use Judgement dragons effect again, but you have nothing left. No hand nor field. So you have nothing to make a comeback with! I'll win on the next turn, no matter what!

Jaden: Blair,... Calm down.

Blair: huh?

Jaden: At the start of this, you said you wanted to convey your feeling through a duel, but all i'm getting is an urgency to win, a need to win at any cost. And that not how you should be dueling.

Blair:...

Jaden: Its great to want to better yourself and want to become the best, but not at the cost of losing something import. The excitement of having a duel. Always remember, there will be a time to take responsibility and take on the need to win. But at any other time, dueling should only be for fun! (and its something I forgot as well, until you reminded me)

Blair:...oh...

Blair held her hands to her heart. Of course, why she didn't see it sooner? This must be the real reason Atticus told her to duel. She's been so worried about Jaden leaving, about never seeing him again. And with graduating approaching, she came to a sudden realization she needed to act quickly or else she'd lose Jaden. She had to act as soon as possible to avoid losing him. Atticus must have had her do this duel to realize it, since Jaden has the innate ability of helping others through dueling. She didn't actually care about winning, she just didn't want to lose Jaden.

Blair:.…... I...I'm sorry Jaden. I've simply been trying to build up confidence through dueling. I must have lost myself along the way.

Jaden: Why? What so important that you had to duel me to say it?

Blair: Jaden, after you graduate, will I ever see you again?

Jaden: Blair...

Looks like it this was it. The time was fact approaching.

Jaden: Of course I'll visit. This place is my home, and you guys are my family. Why would you be concerned about that?

Blair:(Family?)

Now she was more uncertain than ever of what to say. Right now was the moment shes been waiting for this whole time. Its now or never. She could finally confess her love, but is it ok? If Jaden sees her as family, wouldn't that put a wrench in their friendship in the remaining days if Jaden knew she loved him?

No. Her school girl crush didn't matter anymore. Its just a passing thing. The true problem had already been solved.

Blair: I guess I just needed a friends reassurance. Thank you.

Jaden: No problem. That's what friends are for.

Blair: But either way, you still won't win.

Jaden: Is that so? Remember, a duel isn't over until the very last card is played.

Blair: Then show me! Its your turn.

Jaden: its my turn! I draw! I activate miracle fusion!

Blair:! Miracle fusion!?

Jaden: This card lets me banish monsters from my field or graveyard to fusion summon a monster. I banish elemental hero flame wingman and sparkman to fusion summon elemental hero shining flare wingman!(2500 atk)

Blair:!...(This light. Its the light of someone with a pure heart. Someone who is always willing to be a friend, Jadens light.)

Jaden: shining flare wingman gains 300 attack points for each elemental hero in my graveyard. Since there's 3 in there, it gains 900 atk. (3400 atk) battle!

Field

Jaden: elemental hero shining flare wingman(3400 atk)

Blair: Judgement dragon(3000 atk)

Jaden: shining flare wingman, attack Judgement dragon! Shining force! (Judgement dragon is destroyed)

500-400=100lp

Jaden: Shining flare wingmans effect activates. You take damage equal to the destroyed monsters original attack.

100-3000=0 lp

final score

Jaden: 100 lp

Blair: 0 lp

As Blairs lp reaches _zero,_ tears fill up her eyes and she slowly walks towards Jaden. Jaden does his usual pose for a moment to say his catchphrase.

"Gotcha! That sure was a fun duel Blair!"

Blair keeps walking, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. Once she reaches Jaden, she envelopes him in a hug, burying her face in his shirt before coming out to speak.

" Thank you. Your the best thing to ever happen in my life. "


End file.
